dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Cherinob
The following is about the character. For the story, see ''Cherinob (story). }} Velithia "Cherinob" of the Naturalim is an angel that features in both Stationery Voyagers and the Cherinob story trilogy from Dozerfleet Comics. Due to her unique set of circumstances, she is granted a quasi-humanity beyond that of most of her angelic peers. However, this comes at the price of a burden to protect humanity - even from herself. She is the servant/"daughter" of God himself. She is also a close ally of Boris Heminski, Greg Travin, Krystal Travin, Cavalore, Maurice, and Filforth, among others. She is an archenemy of Kritchobol, Belay, and Astirnah. She is portrayed on this wiki by Australian model and photographer Jessica Truscott, better known as Faestock on DeviantArt. Anatomy and physiology As Velithia Being an angel, Velithia "Cherinob" of the Naturalim does not own a true human body, and originally didn't even possess a true gender. Velithia was one of very few angels that voluntarily adopted a feminine gender identity, most angels preferring their primary manifestations to be male. In her purest form, she is a being of pure energy. Her manifestations are quasi-human at best, able to imitate some features of human physiology. In her rawest form of power as Velithia, she assumes the form of a phoenix with the midsection of a leopard and hind legs of a deer. When not an energy glob nor a chimera, she assumes the form of an effeminate humanoid creature with strobe eyes and elephant-gray skin. She has prehensile whip lightning for hair in this state, and can move about very quickly. This doesn't mean she is entirely invincible in this state, however, as Kritchobol was able to get the jump on her. After being infected by the Shard of Kritchobol, Velithia became Cherinob properly. Her energy was corrupted by the Shard, but not the core-essence of her soul. Her Volition Dilemma became mode-locked on the side of faithfulness to God, meaning she cannot rebel or be technically considered guilty of "sin." However, being bonded with the Shard of Kritchobol forces her to walk a dangerous fine line between being a holy avenger, and simply destructive for the sake of destruction. As Cherinob As Cherinob, she is able to manifest bodily forms much closer to that of an actual human female around 5'6-1/2" with red hair and glowing-green eyes, who appears to be in excellent physical shape and is quite battle-capable. Even so, the extent to which she manifests imitations of bodily organs is often restricted to the needs of her situation. Her body is extremely resilient to her own heat and radioactivity, though she realizes that she must strain to protect living things in her environment, which have a much lower tolerance to the doses she can output. Her humanoid body appears to be able to take significant amounts of abuse and damage, and regenerate parts of itself on a whim. When beheaded in feudal Japan, she was able to rapidly decompose her defeated shell and reconstitute a new one within minutes of being buried. The bigger concern for her was generating her old manifestation's blood and ensuring that it was not excessively radioactive, to satisfy her executioner and not tip him off that he was himself in grave danger - and also to not poison the witnesses of her execution. She ensured that she was executed quickly after removing her armor, so the strain of maintaining her mesh would not be excessive - which could have lead to a meltdown and killed thousands. The Shard in her shoulder cannot be removed "until the appointed time." And it may return into her shoulder if need be at any time, until the time appointed for her to be forever free from it. It often manifests as an old tattoo, a darkened spot on her lower left shoulder blade on her back. She views it as a mark of shame, and will sometimes attempt to hide it. Since there are no hospitals in Heaven, she uses the Earth as her quarantine for her condition. Her energy replenishes itself from ambient energy in the environment, and from energies both angelic (her bond to God) and demonic (the Shard's bond to Kritchobol). It is the conflict between her angelic nature and the Shard's demonic origin that results in her powers clashing and turning her into the Angel of Radioactive Death and Destruction. She can drain her energy, or it can be drained by her enemies or allies, but it always replenishes over time. Cherinob's armor allows her to go long periods of time without needing to drain her energy, containing both the Shard and her own potential within a sealing unit that keeps her from completely destroying her surrounding environment - but still able to mete out punishment to any demons in her vicinity. It also allows her to maintain angelic invisibility for limited periods of time, as her kin can do without effort. This allows her to hide in plain sight. When not using or unable to manifest her armor, Cherinob has to maintain her "mesh" - a green energy shield that looks like hovering glitter or "fireflies" surrounding her body - to avoid destroying living things around her. The longer she attempts to maintain the mesh in place, however, and the closer to her body she keeps it, the more stress it causes her. Excessive periods maintaining the mesh can strain her to the point of a meltdown, leading to a nuclear explosion that can destroy a building. If tortured by Kritchobol gaining access to the Shard via telekinesis, she can even heat up and become violent enough to wipe an entire island or county off the map. The exact composition of her manifestation's brain remains unclear, and is constantly in a state of flux from being very similar to a human brain to forms that are quite alien. When committed to a mental hospital, she was at her pique humanity. This was so she could be responsive to being institutionalized - even sedated. She was allowed to manifest blood and blood vessels along with nerves for much the same purpose, and presumably a heart. However, she has not been shown to regularly be in possession of a normal digestive tract, as she does not typically eat human food. Her esophagus was found to exist, and a long tube presumed to be a single intestine ending with an anus, though there is little evidence she has ever used this in a normal human way given she does not engage in normal human dietary habits often. She has been shown to have a trachea, though the composition of her lungs is in a state of flux and she has been shown capable of operating in environments that would be unbreathable for a truly human pair of lungs. Her eyes in this form seem human, except for the unusual bright green glowing in them. Her hair when not in angelic form usually assumes the form of straight, firetruck-red hair. She has not been shown to have a bladder or kidneys consistently, in spite being able to manifest blood and blood vessels. While she was cavity searched after being arrested by Detective Hallower, she has never under any other circumstance been shown to clearly have a human vagina. And that one time, it appeared to be that of a virginal young woman. The cavity search was conducted under very strict guidelines: only female inspectors with no history of homosexual feelings or intent or behavior were allowed. All previous attempts by others to cavity search her have led to horrifying deaths and Biblical-style plagues, as she has often warned her would-be violators that her "Master" takes very seriously assaults on the sanctity of messenger spirits. In spite her inability to engage in full-blown normal human sexual relations - for both moral and physiological reasons - she has had a number of male human suitors that have attempted to pursue her. She has had to redirect them toward women who would make suitable wives, but has always sought to do so kindly when possible. This hasn't stopped a few men from successfully kissing her. Her lips - and mouth interior - are able to assume the form of a that of a normal human woman. However, she has difficulty keeping her saliva from containing and transferring her deadly radiation. Kissing requires her to concentrate her mesh around her lips to protect the man making a move, at the risk of lowering protection to everything else in her environment. The only man she ever made out with was Boris Heminski, and only after the Shard was temporarily out of her so she had no fear of nuking Boris. She has been shown capable of physical intimacy and stimulation in this way, but always takes pains not to let it go too far. Because she lacks true humanity, she usually avoids physical intimacy in spite being more than capable of it. When not useful on a battlefield, Cherinob often looks for containers of one variety or another to be imprisoned inside of, so her radiation cannot pose a threat to humanity. While she possesses manifestations on her chest that look like typical human breasts, there is no evidence that she has ever been capable of true lactation. If she finds an abandoned infant, she will teleport herself and the child to a potential adoptive mother before even thinking of attempting to nurse the child herself. In addition to demonstrating the capability of imitating human parasympathetic nervous system stimuli, Cherinob can also generate human-like sweat if under significant enough stress. This usually occurs when forced to maintain her mesh for excessive periods of time, such as when Astirnah's bug prevents her from manifesting her armor. Powers, accessories, and weaknesses Powers Cherinob's angelic physiology enables her to possess objects with permission from the owners and if God is okay with it, as well as engage in a variety of forms of energy transfer to or from herself. Portal jumping and teleportation are among her abilities, and she can move at incredible speeds if pressured to (but prefers to move at speeds beneath 300 MPH.) As she is mode locked in Volition Dilemma to be good, she cannot rebel nor defy a direct order from Heaven. This makes her immune to temptation, able to resist even the worst forms of it. But it also increases the stress she has to endure while facing it. She has an incredible healing factor for her manifestations, including the ability to be decapitated or even blown to pieces and generate a new body at will. This has allowed her to come back after being executed by human authorities a number of times. However, building new bodily manifestations has proven risky, as each regeneration of her body outputs significant levels of ambient radiation into her environment. Her body is able to generate simulations of human organs as the situation calls for it, making her more or less humanoid depending on her needs. She can also make herself invisible and intangible at a moment's notice when sufficiently energized or when her armor is on, as it weakens the Shard's control over her. She can sacrifice her manifestations as needed, growing new ones when needed. Due to the instability of her powers brought on by the Shard, she tries not to go for long without a manifestation. Her "deaths" tend to last only a few minutes, though she seldom ever allows herself to die. As part of the Angelic Army, Cherinob has considerable strength beyond that of a normal human being - though she concentrates a lot of that strength on trying to contain her curse of radioactivity. In spite the self-restraint, she is still capable of shielding someone from the weight of debris of a collapsing skyscraper. She also has only minor difficulty picking up medium-sized cars and tossing them. Her base manifestation form is of a nude, red-haired, green-eyeed human female. However, she can generate clothing of various forms to cover herself with. This is preferred to clothing donated to her by human allies, as her own projections of clothing are more tolerant of her radiation than regular clothes. Being an angel by default also grants her a sort of "magic satchel"-like ability to generate weapons and armor for herself at will - much as she can do with her own body and its internal organs. She has very limited prophetic capability as well, allowing her to grants foresight to her allies about their immediate futures as God sees fit. This is how she convinces Boris to leave her and find the woman he is supposed to marry. When agitated and her most humanoid form failing, she defaults to her Heavenly form more and more. Her hair becomes a series of static electric whips, which are prehensile. Her eyes become strobes, able to cause epileptic seizures. She is also significantly better at combat than an average human being, again taking advantage of her angelic essence to perform feats beyond what would be possible for an ordinary human being given the laws of physics. Powers via the Shard Cherinob's energies were altered by the Shard of Kritchobol being inside her, granting her several additional abilities. She can now infuse vehicles with bits of her essence, changing their shape and even transforming them into entirely different vehicles. Most vehicles are transformed into various forms of hovercraft or hoverboards, with a white-and-lime-green theme consistent with her armor and spewing varying amounts of green-glowing, radioactive material. In times she cannot or chooses not to have her armor activated, her "mesh" forms around her as a way to protect the outside world from her radioactivity. However, maintaining her mesh comes at the cost of significant strain to her, and can lead to extreme pain and even mesh failure over time. This could lead to a meltdown. She always gives off some amount of ambient radiation, though the mesh allows her to control dosages in her environment to avoid killing others. She can also emit blasts of radiation from her palms, or generate temporary energy shields out of radiation. By far one of her most deadly attacks, however, is the "Atomic Glance." Lifting up or else removing the front visor to her helmet without activating her mesh, especially in an excited state, can lead to her generating a beam of powerful energy and radioactive plasma off her face, capable of melting faces off of skulls within seconds. To prevent herself from a meltdown, Cherinob has a variety of ways to delay her buildup of energy - or to dispose of her energy in ways that reduce her threat level to humans. The buildup of energy and stress only becomes an issue when she doesn't have access to her armor for long periods of time. However, she can slow the advance of a meltdown by putting herself deep in the Earth - which can absorb some of her radiation. This comes at the expense of forcing her to have to climb out of the Earth, reconstituting her manifestation every minute or so along the way. She can also put herself inside a container sufficiently adequate for holding radiation in and avoiding stress while in there. This is why she attempts at one point to hide inside a barrel designed to hold nuclear waste, or powers a nuclear reactor when it runs out of uranium. If especially desperate, she can relieve stress by plugging herself directly into an electrical power grid. Again, all these methods have unique side effects. Equipment The Shard of Kritchobol may produce a lot of problems for Cherinob, but it has some advantages. It is the source of her radiation curse, which also enables her malleable "mesh" to exist. It affects almost everything about her being, from her personality to her weapons. Her sword is made radioactive as a result. And if charged properly, she can even use her heated radiation sword to cut through almost any solid matter - and through demons. Her armor takes on a secondary purpose. Not only does it serve as a reminder to mankind of her being part of God's army, it also serves to protect mankind from excessive exposure to her deadly radiation. In addition to her sword, she can generate an energy blaster pistol from her hands that fires beams capable of killing a man within minutes. It serves a similar function to her Atomic Glance, but isn't as powerful and can be redirected more quickly. She can also opt to produce twin "elven" swords in the place of her main sword, giving her some options with combat style. Weaknesses Cherinob's angelic might and fluctuating pseudo-humanity often conflict with one another more often than they complement one another. The same Shard of Kritchobol that allows her to be Cherinob in the first place, is also her greatest weakness. With her armor down, she must maintain her mesh to avoid killing others with her ambient radiation. Prolonged efforts to maintain the mesh can lead to feeling sensations comparable to physical pain, particularly muscle strain. A meltdown is always possible. If Kritchobol is allowed near her, he can telekinetically twist the Shard inside her shoulder, causing her extreme agony and even increasing the likelihood of a meltdown. She is also vulnerable to Tribelisk - a demon understudy of Astirnah whose Nullinar "bugs" can stop angels from being able to manifest their armor. Bugs will eventually "burn off" - but not before several months of agony. The "legs" may even require surgery to remove, but are absolutely fatal to humans. Her radioactivity also produces in her a strong desire to limit actual human contact, leading to her having few human allies and suffering mood swings that affect her personality in ways other angels don't normally experience. Her fear of a mesh failure killing human beings "whose Time of Grace cannot afford to be cut short" has also led to her tolerating a lot more abuse than necessary in her efforts to contain herself away from human settlements. As a result, she has often been misunderstood throughout history. Her bad reputation precedes her, leading to frequent run-ins with human authorities. She has been assailed, arrested, and even condemned to death several times in several cultures throughout human history, mostly on allegations of being a witch. She has also been mistaken for a goddess and on one occasion, even a prostitute (in spite modest attire.) Character bio Cherinob has two different biographies, depending on which continuity she is in. In Stationery Voyagers, she appears briefly in a minisode and uses her atomic glance on some villains to protect an innocent. Little else is known of her whereabouts afterward. The biography below is of the Cherinob universe. Creation Velithia was born on the First Day of Creation, a spirit of bundling energy and endless joy. She was assured that one day, if she remained faithful and did not suffer injury from any that fell, she'd be a comforter of children. She even recalled floating freely on the clouds of Day 2 with Luminarod and Martarel, having few cares at all. War in Heaven Shortly after Dolondri declared Luminarod the Prociot, Luminarod snapped. He became mode-locked in Volition Dilemma toward evil. He set about tempting all the other angels, and third joined him in rebellion. Velithia was among the first to respond to this, and became mode-locked in Volition Dilemma on the side of God. Even so, her proximity to the turned-traitor Kritchobol led to an ugly feud developing between the two of them. She was quickly ambushed and battered, and the fight began. It took a week of fighting before the newly-formed Angelic Army was able to subdue the rebels and send them down the Metabeautalium-Depositalium Chasm Tube. However, Velithia was sent on a special mission to ensure that Astirnah the Sultry was particularly weakened in power before being sent down. Velithia became almost single-minded in this goal in order to restore order to Heaven. This resulted in her getting ambushed by a mob of demons. She was nearly dragged to Hell with them when Martarel began a full-fledged assault to force the rebels down the Chasm Tube. Cavalore was able to grab Velithia and reel her back from the brink, but not before Kritchobol seized an opportunity to stab her in the left shoulder blade. The tip of his sword broke off inside her, quickly corrupting her powers but not her soul. It caused her extreme agony, and her newfound abilities proved as destructive to the grass as Kritchobol himself had proven to be. In spite not haven fallen, Velithia was filled with tremendous shame over the destruction of grass brought about by her new self. God quickly came to her side to comfort her, informing her that she would be rid of the Shard forever one day. She would also be temporarily able to rid of herself of it one time before that. But until then, he warned her that she was needed for a very important side mission. Now that Volition Dilemma had been appeased in Heaven, it was Earth's turn. The fallen angels would target mankind, and evil would enter Physicalia. To keep it at bay, Velithia would have to become a warrior. Her powers were explained to her by Cavalore on a part of Earth separate from the Garden of Eden. The two of them set to work battling a demonic horde that tried to manifest in the same desert to which Velithia had been sent. After some time defeating demons and training for her mission, she asked that she be given a new name to reflect her new purpose. Dolondri observed that she turned the grass black, and declared that her name would be Cherinob for as long as she possessed the Shard. Until a time came when she was needed, she needed to be buried in the Earth where she would not add to the death of animalistic lifeforms. Her gifts via Kritchobol would also be her curse - one she was willing to bear as the Master would one day have to bear an even bigger burden to save humanity. He would have to abandon himself on a tree. She would never be truly abandoned - although human eyes would have difficulty perceiving how that could be. She was instructed to wait inside the Earth for a time when she would be needed to put down more demonic manifestations - and wait patiently. Cavalore bound her, and she willingly allowed herself to be cast into a volcano. Her manifestation quickly melted in the magma flow, and her spirit descended. Since this lake of fire was nothing compared to the Lake of Fire in Hell, she was not concerned. However, she noted to Cavalore that she did feel pain when her manifestation was destroyed. As she lay dormant within the Earth, Cavalore and others fed her instructions on how to be Cherinob more effectively. Gomorrah As things were heating up in Sodom and Filforth had to blind several of the locals to prevent Lot's family from gang-rape, a small child in Gomorrah proved to be the one faithful child left in a town where faith in anything other than perversion was brutally punished. Cherinob allowed this child to escape into the wilderness, and battled to the death any would-be captors - human or demonic. However, she eventually returned to the town and stopped them from sending reinforcements. Realizing that the townsfolk were rabid in their desire to pursue that little girl, Cherinob deactivated her armor. The townsfolk quickly cut her to pieces and stoned her. However, she began leaking extremely radioactive blood from her corpse. Before her remains could be raped, the locals quickly began shriveling up from radiation exposure. She decomposed rapidly, then gained a new manifestation. She regretted that so few in that town were able to be saved, sighing when the word was given that the town would be destroyed. It was at this point that she took to wandering the Earth, as the demonic manifestations she'd battled outside Gomorrah had spread to the whole Earth. Ancient Egypt During the lifting of the Eighth Plague, Arbakalash the Tormentuous manifested inside a statue of Anubis in order to deceive the Pharaoh into defying Moses once more. He implanted her with a primitive form of on of Tribelisk's Nullinar's, resulting in Cherinob's armor weakening in battle and requiring her to maintain her mesh when it vanished. Even so, she valiantly fought Arbakalash until he was vanquished. The pharaoh witnessed the end of the battle, and believed Cherinob had just slain Anubis. Reeling from pain from the Nullinar, Cherinob became weak. The pharaoh ordered her arrested and executed for blasphemy against the gods of Egypt. She defiantly dared him to have his men carry it out. She was taken far outside the city, where the execution was carried out. However, the men that tried to collect her body melted into goo upon touching her remains - which turned to ash. Her severed head was placed in a basket, and the backup executioners fled in chariot to deliver it to the pharaoh as they saw angels arriving to clean up the green fire messes that were breaking out all around the site. When the executioners arrived back, they opened the lid off the basket to find that Cherinob's head was no longer inside. They were fired and sent home. They died from acute radiation poisoning within days. Mt. Carmel As the centuries passed, Cherinob became very adept at hiding in the shadows along with the demons she was sent to slay, fearing her growing and destructive power made her almost as much a threat as those she had sworn to destroy. Her sweet interior never went away, but she developed a hardened exterior to cope with the long-term war she'd be waging. She would find herself recruited with the Angelic Army on many adventures throughout human history. However, few could compare to Mt. Carmel. It was one of the most difficult battles of her life; but she managed to seal the demon Belay inside a pendant which was then buried in a tomb not too far away from Mt. Carmel. This prevented Belay from using his hydrokinesis to fool the prophets of Baal into thinking that Baal was real and would listen to them. However, she was unable to stop Belay from merging himself with the Spear of Motilonne, which he would undoubtedly use to restart the War in Heaven if given the chance. The defeat of Belay led to a permanent rivalry between Cherinob and Astirnah, as well as to Astirnah fleeing into exile to avoid being sent back to Hell. She would laugh that the Greeks worshiped her as Aphrodite. Cherinob, upon Astirnah fleeing, assisted in the cutting down of several Asherah poles. Encounter with the vikings When a viking named Erling Gostason first discovered the Bible, he was unsure what to make of it. Yet, he and the vikings under his command soon found themselves and their vessels under assault from a demonic horde that had been strengthened due to a local cult that worshiped Loki. The horde attempted to construct the Riveter of Rickrod on soil that the Norse associated with Jormungand. Erling and his forces soon found themselves surrounded and overpowered by a force they didn't know how to reckon with. As Erling's men begged for Thor to arrive and set things right, Erling himself began reaching for the New Testament he'd been handed. He asked that any sort of help be sent. He was soon separated from his forces, and feared he would die. However, Cherinob sneaks up behind him and rescues him from a demon that was about to slay him. Cavalore arrives in tow, and Erling's men witnessing from a distance mistake Cavalore for a resurrected Volundr. The Riveter's parts are soon scattered across the globe with help from Levio and Maurice, and the demon Lukramar is sent back to Hell. Cavalore assembles a cleanup crew after Lukramar forces Cherinob to resort to using her Atomic Glance on him. The fighting ends with Erling and his men victorious, but Erling himself vanishing into the forest after the mysterious woman he saw fleeing in. The shoreline is filled with green fire, and the vikings in Erling's crew instinctively know to keep their distance from it. Cherinob evangelizes him, and he kisses her to show his gratitude. She points him to his New Testament manuscript, telling him that she is not the one he should thank. She seizes the first possible opportunity to flee the scene afterward. Erling's men debate whether Cherinob is a militarized Sif, or another dis, or something else entirely. They finally argue that she must have been a rebellious daughter of Surtur, who became a green fire witch. She earns the nickname "Grønnheks Surtursdatter" from this encounter. The account of Gronheks would later be recorded in a very obscure book on Norse history and mythology, which would later be discovered by Detective Rick Hallower. Encounter with the Maori Names like Rere o te ahi, te wairua mate and Matomato Makutu te Ahi ("Green Fire Mage") were assigned to her after she was witnessed once eradicating a demonic infestation that occurred after it was discovered by Dribbogorg that one of Rickrod's relics had made its way to New Zealand. In spite saving them, Cherinob was betrayed by the natives. They feared her power, and ordered her executed. She was shot through the chest with an arrow, and cast into the sea. Angelic cleanup crews worked hard to keep her radiation from spreading as she repaired her manifestation and vanished. Feudal Japan Confused for a bakemono, Cherinob was sent to Japan to fight an infestation of demons posing as various oni. She found herself teaming up with a man who thought he had no hope after his attempt to protect the emperor's son ended in failure. She assured him that it was not his fault, and that to kill himself would be a bigger disgrace than what he already felt. The two of them found a relic that Rukamast intended to use to substitute for Rickrod's relics and bring about a premature Armageddon on Earth. In spite succeeding at defeating the oni and destroying the relic, Cherinob was accused by the emperor of being a public nuisance and was sentenced to death. She was beheaded and thrown off a cliff into the sea. Her human ally was charged with treason and thrown in after her. The sea bubbled violently as the two of them liquified in the sea. It was at this point, however, that she sensed what she feared most - Kritchobol was getting stronger and was planning his arrival on Earth. This made the Shard in her shoulder start to act up more than before, resulting in her dark powers of radiation growing stronger. She quickly fled to a pile of pitchblende to hide in a Russian cave. An incredible sadness came over her, as she was forced to watch Russian history from the sidelines before being allowed out of the pitchblende into which she'd been cast. Trip to Brazil Thriskatork manifests and attempts to retrieve one of Rickrod's relics. By this point, Cherinob's powers have started to take a toll on her personality and sadden her even more. She longs for the appointed time to come when she can be rid of the Shard. She also begins to question her avoidance of humanity, when she knows she'll need human allies to cope with the modern world. A brave Julio Alvarinez risks his life to stop Thriskotork after the latter destroys a church in search of one of Rickrod's relics. Thriskatork's minions manage to escape with the Shard, and Cherinob learns that a wealthy industrialist named Vliny Pitorsky in Romania has requested it...for unknown reasons. Cherinob is able to send Thriskatork back to Hell, but not before Julio gets infected with a disease that can only be defeated by Cherinob's radiation. If the disease isn't defeated, it could spread to others. Fearing her radiation would kill him just as quickly, Cherinob begs Julio for a confession of faith, then kisses him with the mesh deactivated. He turns into a pile of ash, dying in her arms. His brave sacrifice inspires her; but also makes her long for companionship. As she left the area, an officer attempted to stop her. However, she noticed Kritchobol's symbol on his necklace and sensed a trap. She scanned him, and found he carried a pendant to trap her in similar to the one she trapped Belay in. She deactivated her mesh once again. He ordered her to put her hands up, but she stood defiantly instead. Dobiphane was sent from Heaven to cause a mild earthquake in that exact spot, and the officer began opening fire. Cherinob took the shots, and kept moving toward him. He attempted to tackle her; but she grabbed him by the neck and activated her atomic glance. Cavalore escorted her away once the foe had been defeated, saying she would be needed in Romania and would have plenty of time to pontificate on the thoughts that troubled her there. A cleanup crew of angels quickly placed warning markers around the area as police and fire crews arrived, alerting them to the radiation hazard. The return of Kritchobol Main article: Cherinob (story) Word gets out that Vliny Pitorsky has found all the relics to create Rickrod's weapon again. However, it's also discovered that Vliny's partner Yevghenny Mavoric may be Kritchobol in disguise. Cherinob arrives in Bucharest right as goons that are connected to Yevghenny assassinate the CEO of the construction company that one Boris Heminski, a crane operator, works for. Boris recognizes from a textbook picture he saw years ago one of the relics that would go into making Rickrod's machine, though he knows not the significance. For this, several manifested demons attempt to capture him. Cherinob intervenes, and the two forge a friendship after Boris endangers himself to stop an ordinary thug from planting a Nullinar on her. She discusses her history with Boris, and helps him understand his own past - and present-day faith. She begins feeling sickly and in pain, warning Boris that Kritchobol has returned and that she can sense his return. The two decide to intercept a delivery of more relics, in spite the danger. She also informs Boris that some relics are in a forest outside of town near a science lab. Boris warns that the lab is controlled by Yevghenny's men, and that there's an inherent security detail that would notice them. As Cherinob's illness grows worse and her memories of the War in Heaven begin to torment her, she starts losing control of her mesh. She and Boris start falling for each other, but she asks permission to possess his tablet device to better shield him from her radioactivity. He reluctantly agrees. The two of them spend several days looking for relics to destroy, as demon manifestations hunt them through the countryside. She explains her history - including in Brazil - and how it has made her long for companionship. However, she knows that companionship with a human will not work out long-term for her. She informs Boris that when the time comes, she'll be given insight into where Boris should go to find a woman who is right for him. During one of their missions in town, the pair find themselves in a car chase. Boris' tablet is stolen by a demon, forcing Cherinob out of it. She is grabbed by the throat, but manages to escape her adversary's grip and begins fighting back. She screams at Boris to keep going. When taunted about her growing emotional attachment to Boris, she erupts with anger and destroys an abandoned ice cream shop to exterminate the hordes. Boris flees into the forest, abandoning his car. However, it's not long before he ventures too close to Yevghenny's science lab in the forest. He is immediately captured by security personnel, and brought inside for questioning. Cavalore informs Cherinob that she needs to save Boris - but is given a small amount of choice in how she does so. Trip to Ethiopia Trip to Pakistan Involuntary commitment Transfer to storage building Meeting Krystal Confinement to a nuclear reactor Destruction of Amsterdam Personality Development * Originally going to be called "Critiqamas" Visual portrayal Digital models Digital representations of Cherinob have existed since early 2015 in the form of Sims 3 and Sims 4 models, although Sims 4 models of her have gained little attention or focus. Her armor has most frequently been depicted using a modified suit from Into the Future. Photographic models As of April 3rd of 2015, the official face of Cherinob on DozerfleetWiki is Australian model Jessica Truscott of Faestock. This video demonstrates her to have not only the look, but also the personality and voice required to portray the character. She had been previously portrayed by stock models Kahina Spirit, Julie Chan, and Ruxandra Tudorica. See also * Stationery Voyagers ** Reconciliations * Cherinob (story) * Cherinob 2 * Cherinob 3 * Boris Heminski * Greg Travin * Krystal Travin * Kritchobol * Filforth * Cavalore * Belay * Astirnah * Rick Hallower External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/53772851/Cherinob Cherinob concept art library] at DeviantArt * Faestock at DeviantArt * Jessica's official website Category: Reconciliations characters Category: Cherinob series characters